Compañeros de piso
by Cehache
Summary: AU en el que Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra y Kadota son compañeros de piso. Cada capítulo para una prompt de 30vicios. Shizaya. AÑADIDO SUMARIO EN CAPÍTULO 4. Perdón por la espera orz
1. 1: Hogar, dulce hogar

#Fastidiar.

Había sabido que sería inevitable que Izaya intentase hacer de cada uno de los días de su vida un infierno, desde el momento en el que firmaron el contrato. De hecho, lo había sabido desde mucho antes, pero no había tenido elección. Por fin había encontrado el piso perfecto, con el alquiler bajo, cercano a la universidad para Shinra y Kadota y con ese algo que te dice que puedes hacer de él tu casa. Además no exigía una fianza muy elevada, y eso era fundamental porque Shizuo sabía que sería un fondo perdido tras sufrir el piso sus ataques de ira durante el año en el que viviría en él.

Al principio estaba entusiasmado con la idea de poder sentirse un poco independiente de sus padres, sin realmente llegar a serlo del todo. Además, compartir piso con Kadota sería perfecto. Shinra enseguida quiso formar parte de la pequeña familia feliz, y Shizuo peleó todo lo posible sin herir a nadie en el proceso, hasta que Kadota le hizo entrar en razón y ver que "(alquiler + facturas) compartidos = vida más barata".

De veras que intentó, por todos los medios, que aquello saliese bien. Sólo tendría que aguantar a Shinra de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera todo el tiempo, porque entre la diferencia de horarios y al tener su propia habitación, podría aislarse del resto del mundo cuando a éste le diese por tocarle las narices en forma de cualquiera de sus habitantes, por ejemplo, Shinra.

El cómo llegó Orihara Izaya a compartir piso con ellos tres, todavía aparece un poco confuso en su mente. Recuerda la sugerencia salir de los temblorosos labios de Shinra cuando supieron que necesitaban un cuarto habitante para el perfecto piso de cuatro habitaciones. Y recuerda a cámara lenta cómo Kadota entornaba los ojos y suspiraba, considerándolo por unos segundos, y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando le oyó decir "podríamos preguntarle".

Shizuo recuerda haber empezado a gritar, pero no haber acabado. Porque en algún momento Shinra sacó su teléfono móvil para en serio llamar a Izaya, ignorando a Shizuo por completo y dejándolo en manos de Kadota. El rubio se limitó a irse a casa de sus padres, a su habitación, meterse en su cama y dormirse jurando y maldiciendo su propia mala suerte.

Porque por supuesto que Izaya, sin esconder su sorpresa, deseaba salir de casa de sus padres y con su nuevo trabajo para los yakuza, podría permitirse compartir piso con ellos. _No, puede permitirse joderme la existencia. Ése es su verdadero trabajo, a mí no me engaña._

Así que, no sabe muy bien por qué si mira el grueso de las cosas, ahí estaban el grupo de amigos más raro que uno se podía encontrar en Ikebukuro, convertido en los compañeros de piso más raros que uno se podía encontrar en Ikebukuro.

Los primeros días Shizuo pensaba a todas horas en cómo asesinar a Izaya sin dejar rastro, y dónde esconder el cadáver. Cada paso que daba, cada cosa que hacía, cada vez que se cruzaban los dos en la casa, temía que el moreno le iba a hacer o decir algo.

Cuando pasaron las dos primeras semanas sin que Izaya intentase molestarlo ni siquiera un poco, Shizuo se dio cuenta de la táctica. _Está esperando que me relaje_. Así, su hostilidad hacia la rata no sólo no disminuyó, sino que aumentó.

- Shizu-chan es muy malo conmigo. – Dijo Izaya una noche en la que los cuatro estaban en torno a la mesa de la cocina, cenando pizza recién traída a domicilio.

- Como si no te lo merecieras, pulga.

- ¿Es el título cariñoso que me has otorgado para referirte a mí? – Dijo, batiendo sus pestañas rápidamente, y haciendo reír a todos en la mesa.

- No, me limito a los hechos, eres un tapón.

- ¿Ves, Shizu-chan? Eres malo. Después de que estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque convivamos bien.

- No, Izaya, sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo. No voy a caer. No somos una familia feliz. Nos odiamos, y nadie puede cambiar eso.

- Eres muy cruel, Shizu-chan.

Cogiendo un trozo más de pizza, se levantó sin decir nada más y se fue a su habitación.

- Está de coña, ¿no? – Musitó Shinra.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿De verdad está dolido? Shizuo, no seas así, llevamos un mes viviendo aquí y salvo los comentarios que hace a todo el mundo, no te ha intentado fastidiar. Que yo sepa. – Kadota lo miró fijamente.

- Parece mentira que después de todo este tiempo siga engañándoos. Se hace el ofendido porque es la reina del drama, para luego volver con los cañones cargados. No está herido porque no tiene corazón. ¿Y no había partido esta noche?

Los tres se mudaron al salón, e Izaya no volvió a salir de su cuarto hasta el día siguiente.

A partir de ese día, Shizuo descubrió los millones de formas diferentes que hay de molestar a una persona que vive contigo. Izaya cada día le mostraba una o dos nuevas.

El día en el que el cepillo de dientes de Shizuo apareció en el fondo del váter, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Izaya.

Orihara se dio la vuelta, levantando la vista de su libro. El rubio estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Ésta estaba bañada únicamente por la luz de un flexo, lo cual resaltaba su silueta en las sombras.

- Shizu-chan. Es muy tarde, deberías lavarte los dientes e irte a dormir.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Shizuo sonaba cansado, confundido, y casi indiferente.

Izaya se hizo el sorprendido.

- Pero Shizu-chan… creía que lo sabías. Tú mismo lo dijiste. "Iza-kun no tiene corazón". Por lo tanto, no me importa que tú sufras. Incluso me alegra.

- Ohhhh, Izaya. ¿No me digas que todo esto es porque he herido tu corazoncito con lo que dije? Creo que voy a llorar… ah, no, espera… me importa una mierda. –Shizuo abandonó en ese momento su tono burlesco, reemplazándolo por otro más sombrío y amenazador-. Deja de joderme. No me voy a controlar más.

Y Shizuo vio lo que en mucho tiempo no había visto. Izaya ya no utilizaba su tono burlón, y parecía en guardia, mirándolo fijamente desde la silla de su escritorio.

- No te atrevas a amenazarme, Shizu-chan. No te tengo miedo.

Shizuo contestó con una risotada ensordecedora.

- Dios, Izaya. Claro que me tienes miedo. Sólo me provocas porque eres un masoquista de libro. Estás enfermo.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, y sabiendo que eso le fastidiaría más que nada, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño.

Había encontrado su baza perfecta. Izaya podría hacer muchas cosas para molestarle, pero lo único que tenía que hacer él para devolvérsela era atacarlo con palabras.

Cogió el cepillo de dientes de Izaya, lo sumergió en la taza del váter, y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba. Acto seguido se fue a acostar con una sonrisa en los labios.

_1 – 1, Izaya. Empezamos a contar desde ya._


	2. 2: VanHelsing, Batman, Blanca y el Joker

#Disfraz.

Incluso más que Izaya, la última persona que Shizuo hubiese pensado que organizaría una fiesta en casa sería Shinra. Y es por el simple hecho de que cualquiera que recibiese una invitación de manos de Shinra, simplemente se reiría y se la tiraría a la cara.

Pero, ¡oh, las nuevas tecnologías y las redes sociales! El cabrón –título que al salir de su boca normalmente pertenecía a Izaya-, había creado un evento, invitando a unas cien personas del campus al que él asistía a clase, con una foto de Shizuo y Kadota, haciéndose pasar por ellos.

Si le preguntabas a él, te habría dicho que a alguna gente deberían ponerle orden de alejamiento de cualquier ordenador, o es más, dispositivo electrónico. Sobre todo gente con inteligencia emocional cero, como era el caso del joven proyecto de médico.

Siendo ellos los anfitriones de la fiesta, la gente había creído que sería el acontecimiento del año.

Mientras Shizuo sujetaba a Shinra por el cuello contra la pared, pidiendo explicaciones, Kadota tiraba de él en la otra dirección, queriendo evitar el baño de sangre en su propia casa, e Izaya se divertía observando la escena desde el sillón.

- ¡Dame una razón para que no te estrangule, Shinra!

- Shizuo, lo he hecho por todos nosotros.

Shizuo aflojó el agarre por un momento, y con los ojos como platos, parpadeó y susurró:

- ¿Lo hiciste por nosotros? –Vio a Shinra suspirar aliviado.- ¿Encima tienes la poca vergüenza de decirme que me estás haciendo un favor? ¡Yo te mato, Shinra! ¡Juro que te mato!- Y Shizuo volvió a agarrar con ambas manos a Shinra por el cuello, zarandeándolo.

- Shizuo, por favor, cálmate, vamos a hablarlo, ¡que lo vas a matar de verdad! – Kadota ya había trepado encima de Shizuo y le estiraba de las muñecas en un inútil intento por pararlo.

- Shizuo… no puedo… respirar… ¡AGH!

Izaya, desde el sofá, reía enterrando el sonido en uno de los cojines. _Dios, en qué glorioso momento tomé la decisión de venirme a vivir con ellos._

Media hora más tarde, Kadota sujetaba una bolsa de hielo contra su ojo amoratado sobre la mesa de la cocina; Shinra descansaba en una silla, con la cabeza colgando del respaldo, mirando hacia arriba intentando cortar la hemorragia nasal; Izaya hacía café y Shizuo fumaba como una chimenea. Menuda estampa.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquilo, Shizuo, yo también tuve parte de culpa. –Dijo Shinra, con la voz totalmente nasal por los tapones de algodón que intentaban frenar la hemorragia.

- Le digo a Kadota, no a ti, hijo de p

- Bueno, bueno, -interrumpió Izaya- creo que ahora mismo deberíamos limitarnos a ver qué vamos a hacer con esta fiesta. En la invitación pone que es mañana a las diez de la noche.

- ¿Mañana? No me digas que has organizado una fiesta de Halloween, Shinra…- Dijo Shizuo, prácticamente sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda.

- De disfraces, obviamente. A mí me pareció un idea genial –dijo Shinra haciendo prácticamente pucheros-. Siempre he querido asistir a una fiesta de disfraces, y ahora que por fin vivo solo… y como somos jóvenes y alocados…

- Por Dios, Shinra, escúchate. Jóvenes y alocados. ¿Qué tienes, ciento veinte años?

En ese momento le tocó a Kadota reír ante el comentario de Shizuo.

- El caso. Que tenemos a quiensabecuantas personas viniendo mañana, disfrazadas, y esperando una gran fiesta de Halloween. Hay que tomar medidas. ¿Qué sugieres, Shizu-chan? – Replicó Izaya, expectante.

- Joder, Izaya, si quieres soluciones no le preguntes a él. Sugerirá asesinar a Shinra, esconder el cadáver y hacer como que nosotros no sabíamos nada.-Aportó Kadota.

A Shizuo se le iluminaron los ojos con la esperanza de que en verdad ése fuera el plan.

- Solo que si viene tanta gente, y no hay fiesta, las cabezas que van a reclamar son las vuestras. Así que creo que es definitivo que la fiesta tiene que celebrarse, ¿verdad, Shizu-chan? –Contestó Izaya.

- Oye, rata… ¿y tú qué interés especial tienes en que se celebre esta fiesta? – Dijo Shizuo llevándose otro cigarrillo a los labios.

- Cualquier cosa que fastidie a Shizu-chan, a mí me hace feliz.

Media hora más tarde, Kadota hacía café, Izaya sujetaba la bolsa de hielo contra su ojo amoratado y Shinra volvía a intentar parar la hemorragia. Los golpes esta vez habían sido para Izaya, pero se había extendido a Shinra porque a Shizuo le parecía que no había tenido suficiente antes.

- Bueno, -comenzó Kadota- si dejamos de buscarnos las cosquillas los unos a los otros, quizás acabemos con una solución y podamos todos irnos a dormir tranquilamente y sin daños. – Se volteó para mirar a Shizuo, que a su vez lo miraba a él, sonrojado-. Al menos sin MÁS daños.

- Lo siento…

- No pasa nada, Shizu-chan, te perdono.

Shizuo se agarró a la mesa por no levantarla del suelo y atravesarla con la cabeza de su querido compañero de piso Izaya.

- Izaya, que te calles. –Le cortó Kadota.- Me creo con el poder para decir que soy, ahora mismo al menos, el único que tiene dos dedos de frente y más de cinco años mentales. Se tiene que hacer la fiesta. – No dejó a Shizuo más que empezar a abrir la boca.- Me da igual lo que pienses, Shizuo. Puede ser hasta divertido. Izaya ha manifestado su deseo de que nadie entre a su habitación, y digamos lo que digamos va a seguir colocando ese candado en su puerta. Sugiero que metamos ahí todo lo de valor que no queramos que se toque, lo privado o lo que simplemente no queramos que nadie rebusque en nuestras habitaciones.

Cuando no parecía que nadie fuese a objetar, por mucho que estuviesen deseando, Kadota siguió aportando las soluciones que surgían en su mente para llevar a cabo la fiesta con el menor índice de daños posible, y el mayor en cuanto a éxito.

- ¿Mi último consejo? Intentemos pasarlo bien. Puede ser muy interesante.

A las nueve de la noche del 30 de Octubre, la escena no podía ser más patética en Villa Amor. Había que concederle a Shinra que había hecho un gran trabajo en cuanto a decoración. Murciélagos, calabazas, telarañas y todo lo típicamente halloweenesco colgaba de todas las paredes y lámparas de la casa. Sin embargo, eran los inquilinos los que daban un poco de pena.

El disfraz de Shinra de Batman era difícilmente calificable. No es que estuviese mal conseguido, es que un Batman de 1'78 y 60 kilos de peso, impone bastante poco.

A Kadota sabe Dios qué le había pasado por la cabeza en el momento en el que decidió disfrazarse de uno de los personajes de Street Fighter. Según él, lo había pedido prestado a alguien de su familia que lo había utilizado el año anterior. Shizuo buscó consuelo en que al menos, no iba de Chun Li. Aunque el disfraz de Blanca no es que fuese una opción mucho mejor.

Shizuo se alegró al ver que quizás era él el mejor vestido para la ocasión. Su disfraz era poco original, de acuerdo, pero al menos daba bien el pego. Incluía una gabardina antigua y con bastante historia que había ido a pedirle a su padre, un sombrero, una ballesta, y un arsenal de ajos. Le había llevado muy poco "confeccionarlo", y nadie confundiría al menos que se trataba del profesor Van Helsing.

En el momento en el que se encontraron los tres en el salón, apareció la pieza que faltaba: Izaya.

- ¿Y tu disfraz, Izaya? –Preguntó expectante Shinra.

- No esperarás que me disfrace. –Al mirar al joven médico, tuvo una respuesta-. ¿En serio? ¿Me ves disfrazándome como si tuviese tres años y estuviese en el cole? No, gracias, Shinra.

- Eres un cabrón, Izaya. Además de estar metiendo cizaña para que se haga la fiesta, consigues que cerremos tu habitación, y habiéndote costado un par de golpes, ¿en serio nos vas a dejar tirados? – Kadota no podía creerlo.

- Nunca dije que participaría. – Izaya miró la ira creciente en Shizuo, y pensó que sería más divertido ver hasta dónde podía llevarlo aquella noche.- Pero como me gusta ser misericordioso con los pobres humanos, les dejaré disfrutar de mi presencia en esta agradable velada, caballeros.

Shizuo sonrió sádicamente sin motivo aparente, y eso encendió la alarma de peligro en la mente de Izaya.

- De acuerdo, rata… pero tú te disfrazas.

El disfraz de Joker que Shizuo materializó para él en cuestión de segundos, sacado de quién sabe dónde, le pareció apropiado para su persona hasta al mismo Izaya.

De las cien personas invitadas, por lo menos ochenta inundaban su piso. Se perdían en las habitaciones, el salón, la cocina, los baños e incluso el rellano de la escalera. Shizuo hablaba sobre todo con chicas que no se podían haber imaginado antes que un Shizuo Heiwajima borracho sería tan atento, simpático y extrovertido.

Kadota, contra todo pronóstico, recibía halagos sobre la gran elección de su disfraz, y charlaba y conocía gente uno detrás de otro.

Shinra intentaba –e incluso en ocasiones, conseguía- entablar conversación con desconocidos, ya que los conocidos se habían pasado toda la noche rehuyéndolo.

En definitiva, todo el mundo estaba no sólo borracho, sino pasándolo bien. Ninguno lo hubiese esperado de esa manera, quizás porque lo habían mirado todo el rato desde la perspectiva sobria de las cosas. Llegadas las cuatro de la madrugada, los tres se encontraron de repente en el mismo círculo, después de haber estado separados toda la noche.

- ¡¿Ves, Shizuo? Te lo dije, esta fiesta es genial. Nunca me habían hablado tantas personas a la vez.

- Ya, Shinra, es sólo porque cuando dices que eres amigo de Shizuo, empiezas a interesarles.- Rió Kadota. – Es broma. Tengo que decir que lo estoy pasando como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba. Y que estoy muy borracho, también.

- Yo noto como si se me estuviese pasando la borrachera, y… ¡no podemos dejar que eso ocurra! – La lengua se le trababa y a duras penas podía articular las palabras.- Por cierto, Shinra… negaré toda la vida haber dicho esto, pero tenías razón… esta fiesta es cojonuda. – Shizuo agarró del cuello a Shinra y le dio un beso en la cabeza.- Voy a por una botella de tequila que he escondido en la habitación de la rata… que por cierto, ¿dónde está? – Shizuo intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para que las imágenes se registrasen en su cerebro con precisión.- Nah, seguro que se ha escapado. No lo he visto en toda la noche. ¿Quién tiene la llave de mi botella?

- ¿La qué? – Preguntó Kadota, como si hubiese salido de su estupor.

- La llave de… oh. Joder, tú, no sé ni lo que digo… la llave de la habitación del gilipollas de Izaya. – Acompañó la aclaración con una sonrisa inocente.

Shinra y Kadota estallaron en risas, pero entre carcajadas le dijeron que sólo Izaya tenía la llave.

- ¿En serio? Qué pena. El profesor Shizuo VanHelsing va a tener que utilizar su superfuerza antivampiros para algo útil por una vez en la vida. – El rubio esbozó una sonrisa lentamente.- Bye bye, cerradura.

Desde su lugar frente a la puerta de Izaya podía oír entre la música los vítores y ánimos de sus dos compañeros que en su embriaguez habían considerado, como él, que la violencia contra los bienes materiales era algo super divertido.

Calculaba cómo debería romper la cerradura para que fuese fácilmente reemplazable pero que quedase totalmente inservible. Decidió que no era el momento de estar trazando planos, así que utilizó el efectivo método de arrancar la manivela de cuajo.

Lo que encontró en la habitación al abrir la puerta, le dejó literalmente de piedra. Izaya, disfrazado de Joker pero con el disfraz parcialmente quitado, se encontraba tirado en la cama, con la mitad del maquillaje desaparecido y la otra mitad corrido, la camisa abierta y la americana desaparecida en algún rincón. Pero lo más interesante era el _otro_ chico, disfrazado de Drácula -o más bien de vampiro de tercera-, que estaba sobre él, agarrando las erecciones de ambos, sacudiendo su mano sin parar, y concentrado en su papel de chupóptero, besando y lamiendo el cuello de Izaya. Ambos gemían y jadeaban en voz baja.

Con el gran estruendo de la música y lo concentrados que parecían estar en lo que estaban haciendo, no parecieron darse cuenta de que Shizuo estaba allí. No podía creerlo. Aquél era Izaya Orihara, el mismo que siempre le miraba por encima del hombro. El que nunca perdía la compostura ni el decoro. El que siempre tenía esa sonrisa de hijo de puta en los labios, burlándose de todo y de todos. El que nunca se tomaba nada en serio, y que jugaba con la vida de los demás como si fuesen menos que nada. Y ahí estaba, con los párpados apretados, la cara contraída de placer, la ropa descolocada, moviéndose contra el cuerpo de otro… deseando y demostrando ser humano. Sin duda se moriría de la vergüenza en el momento en el que se diese cuenta de que Shizuo estaba allí. Además, parecía estar cerca de terminar. ¿Debería Shizuo esperarse en silencio? ¿Gritarle? ¿Largarse dando un portazo y sin dejarle saber quién les había visto?

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Intentar quitarle hierro al asunto.

- ¡Ja! ¡Te estás enrollando con mi temido archienemigo! ¡Prepárate tú también a morir! – Se produjo un silencio de los más incómodos y raros de la historia mundial compilada de los silencios, y Shizuo hizo lo primero que le pasó por su mente borracha: tirarle un ajo a la cabeza a Izaya y salir de la habitación corriendo.

Casi no le dio tiempo a ver la cara de terror de Izaya antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyar su espalda en el muro junto a ella. Al fin y al cabo no podía dejarla abierta a la ligera, al menos hasta que Izaya recuperase la compostura.

Con los ojos como platos y la respiración agitada, no siendo capaz casi ni de pestañear, pensó que ya pensaría en lo que acababa de ver al día siguiente… y en por qué ahora el que tenía una erección era él.

Así que al final se echó a reír. Y es que cuando uno va borracho, hasta lo más jodido puede parecer divertido.

- ¡Quítate, estúpido, era mi compañero de piso!

- No pienso parar ahora, ya nos ha visto. No pasa nada, ya no queda nada. – Le dijo el otro jadeando.

- ¡Sí pasa! ¡No saben que soy gay, imbécil!- Izaya intentaba, tampoco con demasiada insistencia, zafarse del agarre de su acompañante.

- Chssssss, ya casi…

Izaya se preguntaba por qué la interrupción de Shizuo no había hecho que se le bajara inmediatamente, sino qué había acelerado su carrera hacia el orgasmo.

En el fondo sabía la respuesta. Pensando en el simple hecho de que Shizuo le había visto así, teniendo sexo con otro, se corrió casi al tiempo que su acompañante.

- Lárgate de la habitación y de la casa, y si alguna vez mencionas algo de esto a alguien, no olvides que tengo información sobre ti que no te gustaría que tus papás tuviesen.

Así terminó la noche. Izaya se levantó, fue al baño sin mirar siquiera a Shizuo, que estaba aún reposando contra la pared junto a su habitación, se aseó y se volvió a meter en su habitación, atrancando la puerta con un sillón, e intentando dormir. Con la media botella de tequila propiedad de Shizuo que él y su acompañante se habían metido entre pecho y espalda, no le costó demasiado.

A eso de las cinco, el invitado esperado por todos desde hacía horas, hizo su aparición estelar.

La policía no tuvo mano dura con los jóvenes que llenaban el apartamento, y se limitó a desalojar la casa, dejando un rastro de porquería tras ellos, y mucho trabajo de limpieza al día siguiente.

Los tres amigos se tiraron en el sofá en la soledad y el silencio, a contar detalles de su noche, hasta que Shinra dio una cabezada y decidió que sería el momento perfecto para irse a la cama.

Esto dejó a Shizuo y Dota-chin solos. El rubio no pudo evitarlo y decidió contar lo que había ocurrido a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que jamás airearía ni una sola palabra, y que no juzgaría aquello que no le concerniese.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¿De verdad qué?

- ¿De verdad le has tirado un ajo a la cabeza?

Los dos estallaron en risas, intentando no levantar la voz demasiado.

- No sé. ¿Tú qué piensas? A mí me da igual. – Sonrió Kadota, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad, como siempre.

- A mí también… pero de una manera extraña, me perturba. No sé… estoy borracho.

Felicitándose mutuamente por la fantástica noche, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Mañana sería otro día. Uno muy raro e incómodo.

To be continued.


	3. 3: El grado de vergüenza es directame

#03 - Vergüenza.

El día siguiente transcurrió entre fregonas y estropajos. Shizuo intentó convencer a Kadota de que Shinra se merecía hacer toda la limpieza él solo, pero pensar en lo buena que había sido la fiesta, le movió a por lo menos ayudarle. Porque no le iba a dar las gracias, eso por descontado.

- Alguien vomitó en el baño. Qué asco.

- Ya sabes a quién le toca limpiarlo, ¿verdad? Kadota y yo nos quedamos con el salón.

- Izaya-kun podría ayudarme. Pero a quién quiero engañar, jamás nos ayudaría a limpiar. – Shinra soltó la escoba un segundo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.- Me gustaría preguntarle dónde estuvo anoche…

Eso le recordó a Shizuo que seguramente tenían una conversación pendiente. Una que, además, no quería tener.

Dos horas más tarde, el apartamento relucía y en él se respiraba un olor a desinfección quizás demasiado exagerado gracias a las cantidades industriales de lejía que había utilizado Shinra, en su cruzada por eliminar todas las bacterias existentes en la casa.

Mientras Kadota se metía a la ducha, y Shinra a dormir un rato, Shizuo se desplomó en el sofá.

En ese momento, como si Izaya hubiese estado esperando el momento perfecto en el que se quedaría solo, salió de su habitación y tomó asiento en el sofá frente a Shizuo.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

Shizuo vio por ahí una ruta de escape. Hubiese funcionado si no fuese porque nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

- Poca cosa. –Contestó con un tono casual.- Hablé con mucha gente, bebí mucha cerveza, perdí mi botella de tequila y…

- Déjate de tonterías, Shizuo.- El uso de su nombre de pila sin ningún apodo acompañante le hizo ver a Shizuo que esto era realmente importante.- ¿Qué viste?

Y Shizuo vio que tenía razón. Cuanto antes acabasen con aquello, mejor.

- Te vi a ti… -bajó considerablemente el tono de voz- teniendo sexo con otro chico.

Izaya parpadeó un par de veces.

-No esperaba que fueras tan tajante.

- Tú has preguntado, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –Shizuo se levantó, sentándose en vez de estar tumbado en el mismo sofá.- Mira, Izaya, estamos haciendo de esto algo que tiene menos importancia de la que creemos. Me da igual con quién te acuestes, y que seas gay o no, en serio. –No le pasó desapercibida la manera en la que la cara de la pulga se enrojeció todavía más ante la pronunciación del término.- Me da igual todo sobre ti, no sé por qué esto debería ser algo que discutir.

El rubio había decidido hacer la confesión por Izaya, sabiendo que él jamás se atrevería a pronunciar la confesión. El moreno se encontraba sin palabras, por quizás la primera vez en su vida. Lo que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

- Si dices algo haré de tu vida un infierno. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Oh? ¿Ahora eres tú el que amenaza? Mira cómo tiemblo. Pero como yo no soy tan rastrero como tú, ni juego con la vida de la gente y sé distinguir lo que es realmente importante, no diré nada a nadie. A condición de que me dejes en paz y demos esta conversación por terminada.

La mirada de indignación de Izaya, la rojez de su cuello, su cara y hasta la punta de las orejas le hacía querer reírse de él y dejarlo en ridículo, aunque otra parte de él sabía que no era gracioso, y que tarde o temprano se acabaría sintiendo mal consigo mismo. No era lo correcto, y Shizuo era un hombre de principios.

En ese momento, Izaya recuperó la sonrisa burlona, con un esfuerzo mayor del que hubiese requerido en cualquier otro momento.

- Shizu-chan es muy bueno conmigo. Creo que le gusto.

Shizuo no pudo más que echarse a reír. La rata a veces hasta tenía gracia.

- Claro, Izaya, claro.

El moreno se dio media vuelta y comenzó a desaparecer por el pasillo, sin dejar de hablar hasta que se metió en su habitación.

- Shizu-chan y yo nos contamos secretos porque quiere que seamos los mejores amigos. ¿Oyes eso, Dota-chin? ¡Lo siento por ti!

Kadota, Shinra, Shizuo e incluso Izaya siguieron cada uno haciendo sus cosas, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

La conversación lo dejó en el sofá, tirado sobre él una vez más, mirando al techo y pensando demasiado sobre temas sobre los que antes se habría sentido mal meditando. Quizás fuesen los efectos del alcohol que persistía en sus venas. Quizás estaba madurando, o quizás Izaya le hubiese dado la única lección de vida que podría darle en jamás.

Y es que Shizuo, durante ya varios años, había intentado no dar importancia a la atracción puntual y eventual que había sentido hacia algún chico. Por vergüenza, o por miedo, o por lo que fuese. Pero si hasta Izaya lo hacía, no podía ser tan malo, o tan poco común. ¿No? Si a él, a Kadota y al mundo le daba igual lo que Izaya hiciese con su vida, también le daría igual lo que hiciese él.

Ese momento de empatía con Izaya le hizo ver quizás ya era hora de salir ahí fuera, experimentar, y darle una oportunidad a la vida.


	4. 4: Olor a lavanda

Lo ocurrido hasta ahora: Shizuo, Kadota, Shinra e Izaya acaban compartiendo piso. En la fiesta de Halloween que los cuatro celebran, Shizuo descubre a Izaya enrollándose con otro chico. Borracho y confuso, le tira un ajo a la cabeza y sale corriendo. Al día siguiente, los dos hablan seriamente, Shizuo jura no contar nada, e Izaya vuelve a ser el sarcástico hijo de puta que normalmente es. Lo cierto es que Shizuo se había sentido tentado por "el otro lado" en algunos momentos de su vida, pero siempre lo había negado por miedo. La vida sigue, pero parece que el compartir el secreto de Izaya pone las cosas en perspectiva para los dos.

Comienza el Shizaya por fin en 3, 2, 1…

* * *

#Húmedo.

En el edificio en el cual Shizuo & Co. vivían, había una azotea. No fue sino tras un par de meses de ser inquilinos del inmueble, que Izaya, en una tarde de aburrimiento, decidió salir a investigar escaleras arriba.

Y resultó no ser un mal hallazgo, porque además de un par de bancos de piedra que resultaron ser muy convenientes para subir a fumar un cigarro en lugar de tener que salir a la calle, había también unas cuerdas que en su día probablemente hubiesen servido para tender la ropa. Eso habría sido antes de la maravillosa era de las lavadoras-secadoras. En el afán rastrero de Shinra por recortar unas monedas de aquí y de allá, y hacer honor al título de jóvenes independientes y con escasos recursos, les hizo subir hasta allí a partir de aquél momento a tender su ropa, en lugar de llevar las cestas a la lavandería de la esquina.

Shizuo se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que Shinra era supuestamente muy inteligente y algo de razón llevaría, pero la verdad es que simplemente no tenía ganas de discutir.

El día en el que el comportamiento de Izaya pasó a ser aún más extraño pero sin embargo también a tener más sentido, todo ocurrió allí arriba. Shizuo se estaba haciendo un verdadero adicto a la lectura, por la falta de entretenimiento sin su familia alrededor, y la falta aún más pronunciada de ganas de compartir nada con sus compañeros de piso. Al menos en lo que a Izaya y Shinra se refería, obviamente, pero con la gran oferta de trabajo de Kadota en las últimas semanas, no es que tuviesen demasiado tiempo para verse. Lo cierto es que a la vez envidiaba y se alegraba por su amigo, aunque por las noches regresase a casa tarde y hecho polvo, y por las mañanas se fuese temprano y con ojeras.

El caso es que dos meses antes, si un libro hubiese caído en las manos de Shizuo y éste hubiese tenido hambre, seguramente le habría puesto sal y le habría dado un bocado. Nunca se caracterizó por su derroche de inteligencia, y no se esperaría de él que jamás realizase un ensayo sobre Cervantes o sobre cualquier cosa, y de ahí la sorpresa de sus compañeros cuando día tras día se podía ver a Shizuo tumbado en el sofá, con una novela entre sus manos.

En un intento por devolver su mente al mundo consciente y tomar un descanso de tanta letra, decidió una tarde de otoño subir a la azotea a escondidas para fumar un cigarro. No es que quisiese esconder el tabaco, -todos sabían que hacía algunos meses que había empezado a fumar- sino que no quería admitir frente a la rata que aquella azotea había sido un gran descubrimiento.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, y como no podía ser de otra forma, mientras exhalaba al cielo una bocanada de humo, Izaya apareció por la puerta, con una cesta de ropa limpia y húmeda en sus manos.

- Oh. ¿Se puede saber que haces en mis tierras, plebeyo-chan?

Shizuo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una breve risa sarcástica.

- ¿Tus tierras? El día en el que a ti te hagan de la nobleza, daré un golpe de estado.

- Intentaré que no te castiguen muy duramente cuando fracases, Shizu-chan.

Y el apodo por el que a la maldita pulga le gustaba llamarle nunca dejaba de erizarle el vello de la nuca.

Sin más, Izaya simplemente se aproximó a las cuerdas, dejó el canasto en el suelo y, de espaldas al rubio, comenzó con la tarea de poner sus prendas a secar. Shizuo, a falta de algo mejor en lo que entretenerse, seguía los movimientos del otro mientras inhalaba y exhalaba humo ruidosamente.

Izaya estaba demasiado delgado. Tras vivir ya unas semanas juntos, sabía bien que no solía comer mucho, que dormía muy poco y que nunca parecía poder quedarse quieto en el mismo punto por más de diez segundos. _¿Será __hiperactivo?_ Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Su comportamiento, por ejemplo. Como el no poder tener la boca cerrada, el tener que tocarle las narices todos los días y a todas horas para matar el aburrimiento, y aceptar cualquier trabajo que le ofreciesen sus nuevos amigos de la yakuza.

Debería comer más de todas formas, porque cada vez que se agachaba a recoger una nueva prenda del canasto, se apreciaba mejor la estrechez de sus caderas y la escasez de su trasero. Y cuando se estiraba para alcanzar las cuerdas y colocar las pinzas, Shizuo podía ver, estirando un poco el cuello, el lateral de Izaya, bajo cuya camiseta asomaba el principio de sus costillas, tan bien marcadas como las vértebras de su columna en la parte baja de la espalda. Tampoco era una delgadez extrema, porque no era algo feo. Era… pequeño, frágil, pero aún atractivo y que llamaba al tacto.

- ¿Me estás mirando el culo, Shizu-chan?

Izaya se había agachado a recoger una nueva pieza de ropa, y entre sus propias piernas, cabeza abajo, miraba a Shizuo con una sonrisa entre los labios y el flequillo colgando, despejándole la frente. Aunque no quisiera, sólo podía hacerle gracia.

- No hay nada que mirar. Eres la radiografía de un suspiro, pulga.

- Así que de veras me estabas mirando el culo. Qué guarro, Shizu-chan.- Dijo Izaya intentando hacerse el ofendido, y volviendo inmediatamente al trabajo. – Cuando acabes de fumar, ¿podrías por favor ayudarme a doblar estas sábanas?

Shizuo tiró la colilla al suelo, la pisó para apagarla y se levantó en dirección al moreno. Hoy, no sabía por qué, Izaya le estaba entreteniendo más que fastidiando, y era agradable enterrar el hacha de guerra de vez en cuando y respirar.

- ¿Desde cuándo necesitas tú mi ayuda?

- Desde que Shizu-chan es malo conmigo y me hace darme cuenta de que soy más pequeño que él y no puedo doblar unas sábanas tan grandes yo solo.

- Siento haber herido tus sentimientos, Izaya-kun. – Replicó Shizuo rápidamente, con un exagerado y falso gesto de dolor, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Izaya no volvió a responder, simplemente tendiéndole un extremo de las blancas sábanas, y riendo ligeramente. Un sonido que le pareció extrañamente agradable. Definitivamente Shizuo podría acostumbrarse a estos momentos, pero no se engañaba a sí mismo y sabía que se trataba de Izaya Orihara, y que esto sólo era una tregua hasta que mañana se despertase y volviese a ser el cabronazo que es la mayoría del tiempo.

- Qué bien huele…- se oyó decir a Izaya.

El aire que envolvía la pequeña azotea se había impregnado de humedad y de la fuerte fragancia a alguna flor familiar del nuevo suavizante de Izaya. Entre los dos colgaron la sábana, y estando separados por ésta, Izaya se dirigió a Shizuo.

- Acércate, Shizu-chan. ¿Sabes a qué huele?

_A __ti_. Pero no dijo nada, y se limitó a acercarse a la tela, y pegar su cara contra el material para llenar sus pulmones con el agradable aroma e intentar adivinar qué flor era la que le daba ese olor tan agradable. A contraluz como estaba, notó la sombra de Izaya, al otro lado de la sábana, cerrarse sobre él y acercarse. Así notó cómo el otro también acercaba su rostro, y notando el contacto de otros labios en los suyos a través del suave y húmedo material, oyó a Izaya inhalar fuertemente y susurrar.

- En verdad huele bien…

Shizuo se encontraba paralizado en el sitio, esperando que algo diese un mínimo de sentido a la situación, pero Izaya se limitó a dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la azotea. Antes de desaparecer tras ella, dijo una última cosa más.

- …me pregunto cómo sabrá…

Y Shizuo, el canasto y la sábana se quedaron en la azotea unos cuantos minutos, pensando en muchas cosas, ninguna con sentido.

Continuará (pronto).

* * *

Siento muchísimo esta ausencia. He tenido otra de mis crisis de creatividad, pero voy a continuar esta historia, y voy a terminarla. Echaba mucho de menos escribir crack. Cierto que este capítulo es más serio y corto que los demás, pero vendrá más, pronto.

Por cierto, contestaré todas las reviews recibidas. Siento las que no pude contestar en el pasado. Gracias a todos :)


End file.
